Underworld RESOLUTION
by Darkmetaldragon95
Summary: Arco final de la trilogia SAO, owen ha sido derrotado,sin embargo todos aun siguen atrapados en el underworld, un nuevo enemigo aparece buscando a prometheus, que sucede cuando el espejo es tu peor enemigo, hay secretos que han estado ocultos todo este tiempo salen a la luz, y tu adversario es una persona tan cercana a ti?. Podrias confiar en tus antiguos enemigos para sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1 El comienzo del fin

Que tal gente! Bueno pues despues de una repentina desaparicion (causada por examines escuela estres papeleos, peleas y demas) finalmente aqui esta el comienzo del arco 3 y final de este fic, ya ha sido el comienzo, la revelacion y como toda historia ahora falta una conclucion y resultado… bienvenidos a UNDERWORLD RESOLUTION.

Disclaimer: como saben los personajes originales no me pertenecen, pero los demás si! ¬_¬ (a excepción de kai y naomi esos a sus respectivos dueños xD)

Bueno pues realmente no se que poner, creo que de momento lo único importante es esto:

Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y alentado a llegar hasta aquí, ya van cerca de 20 favoritos y alertas etc etc y eso de verdad que supera mis expectativas con un fic que salió de la nada XD … este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a 3 personas: Namine, por estar siempre ahí apoyándome, a kairi por ser tan buena amiga y dar aliento cuando lo necesito a pesar de cómo somos con ella (gorda no suelo ser muy expresivo asi que aprovecha ¬_¬… sabes que se te quiere ^^) y … a kai por que el a pesar de que se que el arco 2 estuvo muy tedioso aun asi continuaba leyendo y apoyando la historia, asi que a a ello todos los demás lectores Gracias!

Darkmetaldragon

Underworld Resolution

Cap 1 Secretos

Edward POV

-Demonios nos vamos a hacer puré a esta velocidad!-

mientras estábamos cayendo una motocicleta salio de entre los escombros de los vagones, la chica que la conducía sujeto a kai y lo subió a la motocicleta, inmediatamente extendió las cuchillas de esta, fue cuando me di cuenta de que era mi blackstriker, y la chica que la conducía era yukki...

-salta sobre la cuchilla!-

hice lo que ella pidió, ella empujo la moto hacia la izquierda impulsándome hacia la parte superior del vagón central

-y ahora como piensan subir!?-

-simple... de la misma manera que tu subiste a ese tren!-

un disparo golpeo un vagón y un agujero del tamaño de medio vagón apareció, yukki acelero y de un momento a otro desmaterializo la moto al momento de saltar, ambos entraron al vagón por el agujero e hicieron un gesto de estar bien.

-se acabo, los últimos soldados debieron quedar junto a los escombros de los vagones que volaron-

un fuerte rugido hizo que me diera cuenta que estaba equivocado.

-yo no estaría muy seguro de eso, ahí viene esa cosa de nuevo!-

El gusano gigante apareció increíblemente cerca, se encontraba a 20 km de nosotros, pero a la velocidad que nos movíamos eso era lo mismo que un paso si estuviéramos caminando.

-que esperan!? disparenle con el canon de riel!-

-calma taketsu el canon aun no esta listo!-

finalmente sabíamos cual era el nombre de ese colosal comandante...

-taketsu eh? tengo una idea, pero necesitamos cobertura-

-y que te hace pensar que utilizaremos los pocos cohetes que nos quedan para cubrirlos!?-

el general que al parecer tenia un rango mayor finalmente interrumpía desde la radio...

-el que nos esta salvando la vida, y que yo lo estoy ordenando!-

-pero hiroshi! podemos necesitar esos cohetes!-

-acaso piensas desobedecer una orden?-

-no... no es eso, es solo que... olvidalo, muy bien ya escucharon cubran a estos chicos.-

-no, solo tienen que cubrirme a mi, a menos que... kai quieres ir a quemar cosas?-

-enserio necesitas preguntar!? Exceed!-

la espada de kai de prendió en llamas y de inmediato salte mientras materializaba mi motocicleta.

Kai POV

-blackstriker!- edward aterrizo sobre la motocicleta y acelero para ponerse al lado del tren. -vamos salta!-

hice lo que me pidió y de inmediato dio la vuelta, note como podía sentir toda la fuerza g de la velocidad a la que íbamos, apenas paso un minuto cuando teníamos frente a nosotros al enorme gusano.

-ahora kai! acaba con este maldito!-

-muy bien! Devil Roulette!-

di un corte en diagonal descendente, uno horizontal y finalmente aproveche toda la energía acumulada para saltar y dar 3 cortes aéreos mientras daba vueltas sobre mi mismo, una de las bolsas naranjas se rasgo con mi espada y al tocar el fuego las llamas se extendieron increíblemente rápido, un par de explosiones sacudieron el gusano, otra explosión mas golpeo el suelo y edward no tuvo mas remedio que alejarse un poco para evitar la explosión, estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando enterré con toda mi fuerza mi espada en la piel de esa cosa, note como edward dispara los cañones de protones en contra del gusano, mientras que los del tren continuaban disparando sin piedad contra el tren y contra nosotros note como edward me gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin embargo no lograba entender que quería decirme, gire mi visión al frente y por fin entendía, el canon de riel estaba moviéndose y apuntando directamente hacia nosotros.

Silica POV

-canon de riel listo senior!-

-muy bien, disparen ya!-

-pero ellos aun siguen ahí!-

sinon estaba muy alarmada ante las palabras de taketsu, los controles del canon estaban bajo sus hombres, así que hirosi quien no estaba al tanto, no podría intervenir esta vez...

-jaja niña tonta no me arriesgare a que ustedes vengan con nosotros! Fuego!-

note como uno de los soldados estaba por oprimir un botón, sin embargo la voz de sinon resonó sobre el ruido del viento...-Overdrive!- un disparo cruzo rápidamente de un lugar a otro y penetro directamente en la pierna de ese soldado, el cual cayo de inmediato taketsu estaba a punto de correr justo cuando yukki tomo su espada y ágilmente corto algunos cables que daban directo al canon de riel.

-pero que demonios!? nos acabas de condenar a todos niña estúpida! ese era el mecanismo para energizar las balas del canon de riel! si las balas no son energizadas no le harán ni cosquillas a un categoría 3 como ese!-

escuchamos la voz de edward por el intercomunicador, estaba demasiado ansioso y agitado -chicos no se que esta pasando por ahí, pero disparen ya! esta cosa esta enojada y al parecer viene con toda el hambre del mundo!-

sin embargo no había rastro ni del gusano ni de ellos, de un momento a otro la blackstriker apareció elevándose y desapareció en la mano de edward mientras utilizaba impulso y sujetaba a kai para jalarlo hacia el tren, aterrizaron y de inmediato saltaron hacia el siguiente vagón, sin darnos cuenta el gusano salio de debajo de la tierra y el ultimo vagón del centro voló por los aires antes de entrar en la boca de ese gusano gigante. una explosión proveniente del vagón devorado hizo rugir el aire a nuestro alrededor y de pronto el gusano cayo al suelo haciendo temblar la tierra, comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia nosotros, si no hacíamos algo estábamos perdidos...

-taketsu! dices que si la bala es energizada puede detener esa cosa!?-

-dependiendo de la cantidad de energía, pero cortaron la fuente de energía, y necesitaríamos mas de ese liquido para tener la energía suficiente!-

-quitense del camino!-

-pero silica que diablos haces!?-

-esta vez me toca a mi aportar mi parte al equipo!-

corrí lo mas rápido que podía, algunos cuantos pasos y salte, algunos pasos mas y otro salto de nuevo, la secuencia se repetía por cada vagón, cuando llegue a la punta de inmediato me acerque al dispositivo de control para energizar la bala y utilice una variación de mi skill única... -electrogolpe!- mis puños se cubrieron de electricidad y comenzaron a cubrir la bala, esta tenia el tamaño una cama completa, poco a poco la bala comenzó a brillar, comencé a sentirme un poco mareada y note como los demás comenzaba a llegar de inmediato... -no interfieran... yo me encargo-

-pero silica estas sangrando!-

edward tenia razón, un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzaba a escurrir por mi nariz, justo cuanto hiroshi apareció cargando un tanque de ese liquido naranja, a pesar de ser muy delgado, podía cargar esa cosa tan enorme el solo, lo puso en el piso y el recipiente hizo un gran ruido dejando claro que si era muy pesado.

-tranquilos, estos trajes son especiales así que no hay problema, tenemos que conectar este recipiente a esa bala, para energizarla y rellenarla, lo cual la hará mucho mas volátil.

-de acuerdo!-

Naomi tomo un cable y Asuna una manguera, ambas fueron conectadas a la bala y esta brillo de un color naranja intenso, el tren se sacudió de nuevo dejando claro que otro vagón había sido devorado, el canon soltó un estruendo que nos aturdió unos segundos y de pronto la bala comenzó a ser jalada por una banda móvil.

-rápido quiten los cables y la manguera!-

asuna y naomi hicieron lo indicado mientras yo me tambaleaba y Sinon me sostenía, había quedado muy débil por usar tanta energía de golpe.

la bala fue cargada en el canon y todos salimos a la cubierta, notamos que el gusano escurría sangre y al parecer estaba herido y cansado, escuche a taketsu y owen al mismo tiempo...

-Muere bastardo!-

la bala salio despedida con otro gran estruendo y el gusano la trago, pudimos escuchar una explosión proveniente de su estomago y vimos como un gran agujero se producía en su costado, inmediatamente las llamas comenzaban a consumir esa cosa por completo...

-se acabo..-

taketsu inmediatamente apunto un arma directamente contra edward el cual ahora también tenia sus 2 espadas en sus manos.

Edward POV

el gusano había recibido el impacto de lleno y parecía estar muerto, sin embargo de pronto se prendió en llamas, note que justo entre las llamas estaba la sombra de alguien, sosteniendo una espada, inmediatamente empuñe ambas espadas pero sin embargo la silueta desapareció entre el fuego...

-pero que diablos...- susurré casi para mi mismo justo cuando fui interrumpido por taketsu...

-Dime... quien diablos eres!? y que haces aqui!?-

-mi nombre es Edward, y venimos a derrotar a aquella persona que le causo esto al Underworld... venimos a derrotar a Quinella-

-pero que diablos!?... entonces ustedes son traidores de la iglesia axioma! morirán por su pecado!-

De pronto hiroshi apareció a su lado y levanto el arma causando que esta disparara al viento.

-acaso no te das cuenta?, ella también nos traiciono a nosotros, después de todo... no pertenecemos a este mundo.-

-espera que dices!?-

-así es ed, nosotros llegamos aquí hace ya 5 años, nos encontrábamos en un MMO llamado Gun gale online... sin embargo...-

-dejame adivinar... un extraño portal los trajo aquí no?-

-si, como lo sabes?-

-una amiga nuestra que esta alla en GGO nos mantiene al tanto de todo... sin embargo el tiempo aquí en el Underworld fluye de manera distinta al mundo real y los otros MMO, 12 horas de aquí son 1 de allá... ustedes debieron entrar cuando el flujo era de casi años por cada minuto,, es por eso que ustedes ya llevan 5 años aquí-

-pero es imposible comunicarse! ya lo intentamos antes! ni siquiera tenemos el menú!-

-no es imposible, es solo que los ciclos de el stl y el amusphere son diferentes, por lo cual solo durante 5 minutos tenemos contacto y eso ocurre cada 4 horas, motivo por el cual tenemos que ser rapidos en la comunicación, tanto transportando items como enterandonos de las cosas que suceden por allá.-

-ya veo... pero que diablos!?-

gire mi cabeza hacia atrás y note como una nube de polvo se levantaba, 5 motocicletas se acercaban rápidamente, la primera abrió fuego y las otras 4 inmediatamente detrás de ella, uno de los disparos dio de lleno en el pecho de uno de los soldados matándolo al instante, su cuerpo cayo del tren y vi algo muy curioso...

-solo debe ser mi imaginación, tal vez sea solo el polvo de la arena...-

otro disparo se acercaba velozmente justo cuando kai utilizo su blue rose para disparar, la primera bala cancelo el disparo, y debido al doble canon una segunda bala salio a gran velocidad derribando a uno de nuestros agresores, los soldados comenzaron a disparar y derribaron las motos restantes...

-quienes eran esos?-

-ni idea- escuche como naomi y taketsu hablaban, sin embargo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sinon me leyó el pensamiento y lo dijo antes...

-que no eran 5?-

un gran estruendo de forma combinada con una sacudida terrible azotaron el vagón en el que íbamos, un sujeto de aproximadamente 1.70 equipado con una armadura muy peculiar subía al techo del vagón...

-eso.. eso es un ciborg!?-

-vaya vaya... veo que están familiarizados con esto, comienzo a acostumbrarme, sin embargo ordenes son ordenes...-

el ciborg paso la mirada a través de cada uno de nosotros y la detuvo comúnmente en mi

-que acaso te gustan las orejas y colitas!?-

-interesante, te llamaría simplemente kumiho, sin embargo... seria una total falta de respeto o no?... Edward-

-pero como demonios sabes mi nombre!?-

-se much*o mas de ti de lo que puedes imaginar!, las ordenes son ordenes pero una directiva... es superior a las ordenes, hora de acabar contigo edward!-

Sinon POV

El sujeto que estaba frente a nosotros tendría a lo mucho unos 24 años, no sabría bien si esa era su edad de Underworld o su edad real, saco de su funda una katana curva de color rojizo, la apunto directo hacia edward y sonrió de medio lado.

-vamos! que esperas? desenfunda tu arma... ambas si quieres, el resultado sera el mismo-

-... bastardo creído voy a matarte!- edward rápidamente saco su infinity edge y su otra espada y de inmediato comenzó a atacar, el ruido el metal chocando y las chispas de los golpes volaban por todas partes, fue entonces cuando note algo en el frente...

-CUIDADO HAY UN TÚNEL AL FRENTE!-

de inmediato todos los demás bajamos como mejor pudimos hacia el interior del vagón en el que estábamos, sin embargo edward y el otro sujeto simplemente se barrieron y agacharon respectivamente mientras intercambiaban golpes, edward rodó sobre si mismo y se levanto, note que el interior del túnel era lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos pudieran estar de pie sobre el tren, sin embargo el techo le pasaba rozando el cabe... mejor dicho las orejas de kumiho que edward tenia, un pequeño movimiento que hizo provoco que el techo le golpeara una oreja y de inmediato fue a tocársela por instinto

-vaya no estas acostumbrado aun cierto?... no importa, en algunos segundos no tendrás que preocuparte nunca mas por eso!-

el sujeto que traía la katana roja y la armadura de cyborg arremetió contra edward quien se defendía lo mejor que podía, activo su habilidad de ignición y 3 llamas azules atacaron de inmediato al cyborg, sin embargo con un simple movimiento de espada este las repelió fácilmente

-me decepcionas... esperaba poder jugar mas contigo...-

-pero que demonios!?-

el cyborg lanzo un corte diagonal muy similar al de una habilidad de espada, sin embargo no era una de ellas, era pura agilidad suya, edward bloqueo lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo el golpe llevo tanta fuerza que su defensa fue traspasada sin problemas, entre el shock al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, edward estaba dándonos la espalda, justo cuando ocurrió eso...

Naomi POV

edward interpuso sus espadas para detener el golpe, sin embargo ambas fueron repelidas fácilmente, por un segundo pensé que estaba alucinando un color rojizo o quizás solo era el rastro de la katana del enemigo, un segundo después desee que así hubiera sido, sin embargo un liquido color rojizo mancho la cubierta del vagón, las ventanas y por ultimo a sino, ella mostró una expresión de terror total, ni siquiera podía sostener bien su hecate, todos sabíamos que edward estaba herido, kai estaba a punto de saltar y salir a ayudarlo, sin embargo el colmo fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que magnitud era la herida de edward, sinon dejo caer por completo su hecate, en ningún momento había pasado eso, no importaba la situación.. pero ahora lo habia hecho, inconsientemete voltee a mirar hacia donde edward estaba luchado y note la escena de horror que habia hecho entrar en shock a sinon, una de las espadas de edward estaba clavada en el techo de ese vagón, y su brazo aun la sostenía, sin embargo edward estaba a5 metros de ahí... desangrándose y aun tratando de luchar con un solo brazo.

De un instante a otro los indicadores de la party completa aparecieron, edward acababa de pasar de amarillo a rojo y su hp descendía aun ritmo brutal, si no hacíamos algo esta vez si moriria.

Edward POV

-en verdad esperaba mas de ti edward... ahora muere!-

sentí como una bala rozaba mi talón derecho, de inmediato caí al techo del vagón, mientras que mi agresor se vio obligado a agacharse debido a la salida del túnel, de inmediato el cambio de oscuridad a un intenso brillo por el sol, ya no podía ver n9i escuchar nada claramente, finalmente me daba cuenta de como era la realidad... ya había estado a punto de morir 3 veces antes, si no fuera por mis amigos... yo ya habría muerto, tal vez solo era una carga para ellos... si, estarían mejor sin mi... mi voz tan solo pudo hablar en un pequeño hilo apenas audible para mi mismo... -vamos... matame ya-

con eso note que había perdido cualquier motivación a continuar -lo siento sinon, jamas olvides que te amo-

cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe final, sin embargo el tiempo pareció transcurrir mucho mas lento, note como varias balas golpeaban el tren, mis amigos aun trataban de cubrirme, cerré mis ojos y de pronto perdí la nocion de donde estaba, un largo flashback regresaba a mi mente, muy confuso y extraño pero Ahi estaba frente a mi...

-que pasa? por que traes de nuevo un moretón!?-

-dejame solo ******-

-sabes? cuando yo tenia tu edad también me molestaban, tuve que tomar clases de kendo como defensa personal, puedo enseñarte si quieres-

-no quiero tu compasión-

-... en verdad me preocupas-

-ya te lo dije...DEJAME SOLO-

-sabes? conseguí un pase de beta tester para ese juego nuevo, me gusto... incluso se me hizo fácil jugar después de aprender kendo-

-espera has jugado ***!?-

-si, esta mañana, puedo dejarte jugar una vez que tenga la copia completa, con la condición de enseñarte como defenderte de acuerdo? -

-de acuerdo-

...

un destello cubrió mis recuerdos y de nuevo ahí estaba yo, de nuevo un recuerdo borroso en el cual no podía algunas cosas, y algunas palabras sonaban con eco...

-muy bien ese es el movimiento básico, lo captas?-

-si! al parecer ya aprendí a usar esto! gracias ******-

-no es nada... después de todo yo insistí... por cierto edward quiero hacerte una pregunta, que harias en una situación donde tu vida peligre?-

-no tengo idea... supongo que dependiendo de la situación seguiría las instrucciones del asaltante, o simplemente llamaría a la policía o...-

-no me refiero a eso tonto... promete algo, se que quizás ahora no lo entiendas pero quiero que escuches y prometas que lo cumpliras de acuerdo?-

-si... dímelo-

-pelea, huye, corre... de ser necesario escapa... pero siempre aferrate desesperadamente a la vida de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo... pero-

-solo dime! de acuerdo!?-

-si, de acuerdo-

...

-aferrarme a la vida...-

-MUERE! -

esas ultimas palabras de mis recuerdos sonaron de nuevo en mi cabeza... era la voz de una chica, tendría la misma edad que yo en el mundo real, 18 o 19 años, a diferencia de aquí, donde ahora tenia casi 21

-...sobrevive-

...

...

...

-IGNICIÓN!- `

-de inmediato 3 fuegos azules atacaron e incendiaron país manos del cyborg, un par de balas le dieron y de inmediato retrocedió...

las balas no dejaban de golpearlo, el tan solo retrocedió un poco hasta que un helicóptero que igualaba nuestra velocidad soltó una escalera y el se aferro a ella.

-nos veremos edward... aun tenemos que terminar esto.-

el helicóptero dio la vuelta y se alejo rápidamente, parpadee un par de veces y note como todos se acercaban tan solo podía escuchar el lejano eco de sus voces

-edward! resiste!-

...

POV ?

-informe 12:

edward ha mejorado bastante, sin embargo aun así no es rival para el, han logrado derribar a un categoría 3,y lograron arreglárselas para hacerlo sin el mecanismo del cañón de riel, tengo la ligera sospecha de que me ha visto a través de las llamas, no importa después de todo es solo cuestión de tiempo para tener que aparecer frente a el, después de todo el es nuestro objetivo prioritario no? sin embargo su alianza con ese ejercito sera problemática de momento, aun así hay otro factor clave en juego, si Administrador siente su presencia, y eso es seguro, enviara de inmediato a los integrity knights por el...

aun asi el demuestra no tener sus memorias por completo... de ser necesario... - ruido de estática - tendré que hacerle recordar todo lo mas pronto posible... - estática - ... a cualquier costo.

Fin del informe

...

voz de transfondo

-******* finalmente la creación de la claymore esta finalizada!-

-de acuerdo hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan, quiero un análisis de ella en menos de 1 hora…. La llevare de inmediato al campo ilimitado.-

Y pues bien espero que se hayan quedado con la duda de WTF con ese flashback, los asteriscos que hay…

-son censura por tus palabrotas!-

-no!, no son censura! ¬_¬ solo es por que el nombre de la persona con la que se esta hablando en ese momento aun no debe ser revelado…. Por cierto que haces aquí Alicia!?-

-pues nada visitando a mi primo querido … ¬_¬ ni siquiera me saludaras por que vine desde cancun a verte!?-

- -.- lo siento, además no veniste solo a verme, vienes a tu examen de admisión…-

-y que!? Me quedare por aquí un rato, asi que me soportaras hasta que sea el examen en mayo XD-

- ._. Diablos…. AYUDA!-

X_X

-jaja por que esa cara, además tenemos mucho que contarnos, digo no nos habíamos visto en que… 6 años?-

-si, mas o menos XS… bueno para los que no saben ni de que carajos hablo, mi prima vino de visita a entregar papeles para el IPN, y se quedara por aquí una temporada, (no participara en el fic por que ya hay muchas alice XS) pero sin embargo tal vez hable de vez en cuando en los finales de capitulo o notas de autor-

-SI! Bueno nos vemos besitos :3!-

- ._. Enserio no creo que ella sea mi prima bueno nos vemos muy pronto!-


	2. Chapter 2 Pesadillas

Hola a todos de nuevo! Que tal sus vagaciones? Jaja perdonen por no haber podido subir esto el dia domingo, pero pues es teníamos que entregar un proyecto de tesis y los de mi equipo me dejaron haciendolo solo ¬¬ verdad kairi y namine!? En fin creo que la espera lo vale, este es uno de los mas largos hasta ahora (22 paginas con letra tamaño 10 ._. Creo que si me pase) y en fin estamos muy cerca de descubrir que es el prometheus y finalmente todo este revoltijo y locura tendrá sentido XD en fin no los molesto mas que disfruten.

Pd se me olvidaba recuerdan el experimento? Pues ya esta listo, esta es la lista de reproducción, les pondré en negritas el nombre de cada canción (ojo que lo esta en negritas es justo cuando comienza la canción, asi que si de pronto no concuerda es por que o van muy lento o muy rápido XD)

Para leer este capitulo como es debido necesitan de 19 a 20 min aprox asi que por favor léanlo cuando estén seguros de tener tiempo :D

Y con copiar esto en el navegador estamos listos para iniciar:

watch?v=1Y-ES0eu6y0&list=PLQS3yhsQ0JR7Yv5jlIqgBsY_qMjzAiGCc

cap 2  
Pesadillas

**-Time out-**

Edward POV  
de nuevo esta oscuridad... cuantas veces había estado es este lugar hasta ahora? todo había comenzado aquí, desde aquel día en el que entre por primera vez en el new GGO...  
-aun no te acostumbras a este lugar cierto?-  
-kayaba!... pero... como, quiero decir... que haces aquí?-  
-solo intento evitar que... quiero evitar que algo pase-  
-que quieres decir con algo?-  
-... por cierto te llevas bien con mi hijo cierto?-  
-no cambies el tema... espera tu hijo? de que hablas?-  
-kaito... es mi hijo-  
-kai!?-  
-si... sin embargo ese no es el problema ahora...-  
-de que...-  
gire mi vista lentamente al notar que kayaba miraba fijamente algo detrás de mi...  
-yukki! ... pero que diablos hiciste kayaba!?por favor resiste!-  
note como su cuerpo estaba muy débil, traía puesto un vestido blanco, el que poco a poco se convertia en rojo debido a la perdida de sangre...  
-yo no he hecho nada, has sido tu mismo-  
-kayaba voy a matarte!-  
note como yukki oprimía fuertemente mi brazo, con las fuerzas que le quedaban  
-lo siento... edward-  
su voz quedo haciendo eco en mi mente antes de que todo se oscureciera, la voz se distorsionaba pasando a ser la de una niña de unos 10 años de edad...  
-edward...-

-edward!-

sentí como si de pronto mis pulmones se llenaran de agua, comencé a toser y abrí mis ojos... me encontraba en un vagon del tren, alrededor de mi se encontraban hiroshi, taketsu, sinon, kai, yukki, asuna, naomi, silica... y cardinal.

-al fin despertaste!-  
sinon de inmediato me abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho, apenas y podía escuchar su voz  
-lo siento... de verdad lo siento... si no hubiera entrado en pánico yo... tu...-  
-calma... esta bien, no pasa nada aquí estoy-  
devolví el abrazo de sinon, cuando sentí un horrible dolor en mi brazo izquierdo...  
-ahh pero que diablos!?-  
-... de verdad que fuiste imprudente edward... pudo costarte la vida-  
cardinal había comenzado a hablar, cuando fue interrumpida por hiroshi...  
-perdiste tu brazo izquierdo... afortunadamente esta niña tiene conocimientos avanzados sobre las artes sagradas... ella recupero tu brazo en segundos.-  
-ya veo... gracias cardinal-  
-idiota... aun tenemos un trato recuerdas?...-  
-lo se...-  
-por cierto kirito y eugeo estan en la gran biblioteca al igual que yo, la cardinal que ves ahora no es mas que una replica temporal con el fin de ayudarlos un poco... primero que nada, debe ser un problema estar en contacto en el mundo humano si tienes esas colas y orejas o no edward?  
-si...-  
-muy bien... system call!... hide parameters!-  
de inmediato el abanico de colas y mis orejas se ocultaron  
-genial!-  
-aun no es todo!... recuerda tan solo se han ocultado, pero ten en cuenta que si comienzas a usar tu poder, apareceran de nuevo y desaparecerán cuando dejes de usar ese poder.-  
-muy bien gracias cardinal-  
-por cierto... despertaré a eugeo y kirito pronto, ambos irán a la catedral de la iglesia axioma... supongo que aun quieres que termine de contarte la historia cierto?-  
-sabes que si-  
-.. pfff muy bien, veras después de que Quinella descubrió el comando y se volvió administrador, no le basto con eso, sino que copio en su propio flughlight el código completo del sistema, cardinal... provocando esa obsesión por mantener el orden de manera monótona... el resultado... es el index taboo, una vez que estuve fusionada con ella trate de eliminarla usando artes sagradas de nivel de elite, podría arrasar con todos ustedes de un solo golpe, pero ella siempre quedaba con algo de vida, y la única ocasión que su vida llego a 0 el propio sistema cardinal con el fin de reactivarse causo que vida se regenerara... me di por vencida, sin embargo con el paso de los años administrador descubrió que su memoria comenzaba a fallar, y que los comandos que debía conocer de memoria comenzaban a ser confusos para ella, como sabes en el mundo real existe algo llamado cluster cube... eso es...-  
-es el medio de almacenamiento donde guardan las flughtlights no?-  
-exacto... un cubo azul de 5 cm por lado, es ahí donde se almacena un flughtlight o como ustedes lo llaman... alma, cada cubo puede almacenar un flughlight, el lugar donde lo guardan tiene espacio para 12468 cubos... en otras palabras ese es el limite de la población en el underworld, sin embargo no estamos ni cerca de llenarlo, así que no me molestaría que ayudaran si encuentran pareja por aquí y deciden ocupar uno de esos cubos.-  
-cardinal! X/_/X-  
silica chillo de inmediato poniéndose del color de su traje  
-bueno continuare... como decía ella se vio obligada a hacer traer a una "afortunada" niña de 10 años que practicaba artes sagradas con el fin de ayudarle en sus estudios, sin embargo esa niña fue parte de sus experimentos, hizo una copia de seguridad de si misma dentro de esa niña desechando así recuerdos inútiles, como resultado de ese experimento 2 administradoras…

**-KINGDOM-**

, una con la conciencia de cardinal y otra con la de Quinella aparecieron una frente a la otra, el acto instintivo fue comenzar a atacar con magia de alto rango, una lluvia de truenos, relámpagos llamas y demás azotaron la torre, administrador estaba a un golpe de ser eliminada cuando de pronto cambio el juego y convirtió la punta de la torre en un espacio con prohibición para las artes sagradas, de inmediato materializo una espada con la máxima autoridad y se dispuso a atacar, yo hice lo mismo y materialice mi bastón, sin embargo no había previsto la diferencia de estaturas, podríamos tener el mismo nivel de autoridad y de artes sagradas, pero la estatura me dejo en desventaja, comencé a correr y me encerré en la biblioteca, cerré con llave por dentro y utilice un arte que des materializó la puerta y aisló por completo la biblioteca... es por eso que siempre esta moviéndose de un lugar a otro dentro del Underworld.-  
la expresión de cardinal era sin duda la de ocultar una gran tristeza, después de todo ella había estado sola durante casi 200 años, encerrada en un lugar en donde solo había libros...  
-lo siento pero esta replica no durara mucho, debo irme ya... antes de eso tomen esto, lo necesitaran... adiós-  
cardinal extendió una mochila justo antes de desvanecerse en el aire  
-buena suerte...-

-asi que... ella solo vino a eso?-  
- deberías estar mas agradecido edward, después de todo perder y recuperar tu brazo no es tan sencillo, a menos no en este mundo-  
-ya lo se... es simplemente que esperaba mas respuestas... ya he pasado casi 4 años sin ellas, 2 en el mundo real y 2 mas aquí... tan solo quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando... que demonios es el prometheus!? -  
sin darme cuenta estaba golpeando la pared del vagón, dejando una leve abolladura en el por la fuerza que había utilizado, kai tan solo procedió a abrir la mochila que cardinal dejo y noto que dentro de ella había varios pergaminos, cada uno con un nombre en especifico.  
-pero que diablos es esta cosa!?-  
-no lo se owen, además desde cuando tu eres parte del equipo como para tener uno?-  
-vamos, no necesito pertenecer a nada, es solo que le soy irresistible a las chicas-  
-jaja si como no-  
-vamos orden! terminemos con esto de una vez, habrán esas cosas y digan que hay dentro-  
la voz de taketsu era sin duda una voz muy imponente, la cual con su aspecto lo hacia una autoridad de la cual dudarias desobedecer una orden...

Naomi POV  
-esto es...-  
Asuna había comenzado a hablar, pero sin duda todos estábamos impactados con el contenido del pergamino  
-el sistema de control total de armamento...-  
kai había completado la frase, sin embargo añadió algo mas -pero esto... esta incompleto, es decir tenemos todos los comandos hasta enhance armament, pero que no falta el comando que uso aquella vez ese integrity knight?-

Flashback  
-vamos que no podemos pelear contra un integrity knight como ese si no tenemos idea de su habilidad!-  
-que dices edward? claro que podemos, después de todo ya hemos hecho cosas similares no?-  
-pero que haces!? no kai Espera!-  
corrí con todas mis fuerzas, active de inmediato mi habilidad exceed, y la combine con mi red queen, haciendo que las llamas fueran aun mas intensas, de inmediato me abalance contra el integrity knight que estaba justo frente a mi...  
-... novato... enhance armament!-  
las espadas chocaron y la suya se ilumino, de pronto mi espada fue repelida y yo salí disparado hacía atrás, estaba a punto de reaccionar cuando escuche su voz de nuevo...  
-release... LIBERATION!-  
su arma brillo aun mas intenso y salí volando varios metros atrás, justo después no sabia donde estaba, parecía una biblioteca... ahí fue donde me reuní con todo el equipo-  
Fin del flashback  
-y eso cuando sucedio exactamente kai?-  
-ah fue justo antes de que nos encontráramos con owen en la academia de centrolia por que naomi?-  
-asi que fuiste lo suficientemente imbécil como para ir a por un integrity knight!? Sabes eso me hace sentir que me subestimas-  
-lo siento TT_TT -  
-eso no importa ahora, la cuestión es que quizás no nos lo dio a propósito, después de todo debe ser un arte complicado o algo así... quiero decir por algo no nos dio ese comando no?-  
-pero y entonces? tan solo podremos mejorar nuestras armas?-  
-de momento si-  
edward había estado callado todo este tiempo, sin embargo de pronto el tren se detuvo tras un gran estruendo proveniente de la sala de maquinaria...  
-demonios... eso sonó como la caldera-  
de inmediato salimos del vagón y notamos como todos hacían lo mismo, el primer vagón del tren central echaba humo, uno de los técnicos salio de inmediato  
-el mecanismo del cañón resulto muy dañado en la batalla y causo un corto en los sistemas de arranque y del motor, tardaremos 3 días en repararlo. -  
-3 días!? no tenemos tanto tiempo...-  
-de que hablas edward?-  
-si esos tipos aun nos buscan, deben estarnos pisando los talones, si nos quedamos aquí, posiblemente jamas lleguemos al mundo humano-  
-ya veo...lo siento pero un general jamas abandona su puesto-  
-lo entiendo hiroshi, no te preocupes, continuaremos por nuestra cuen...-  
-y es por eso que a partir de ahora renuncio a mi cargo como general, quiero acompañarlos en su viaje -  
-necesitarán mas que estrategia, así que también yo iré-  
-taketsu!? pero alguien necesita quedarse al mando-  
-lo se- taketsu señaló directo hacia el encargado de las reparaciones y hablo directamente a el -cual es tu nombre soldado?-  
-jean...-  
-muy bien jean a partir de ahora te nombro comandante de este ejercito, confió en que lo lideraras bien-  
-pero señor... no puedo dejarlo ir solo... muy bien soldados como mi primera orden, equipo delta y gamma, su misión es acompañarlos y ayudarlos a cumplir el objetivo!-  
-de inmediato 2 pelotones de 15 hombres cada uno se alinearon perfectamente, saludaron a taketsu y a hiroshi y se colocaron cerca de nosotros.  
-muy bien jean... cuantas armaduras y VS tenemos disponibles?-  
-pues 4 armaduras y 8 vs-  
-dame las armaduras, y me llevare un VS-  
-de acuerdo- el chico extendió lo que parecían 4 chalecos, taketsu nos lanzo uno a kai y otro mas a owen y a mi, el 4to lo reservaron.  
-esas armaduras son muy diferentes, no solo reducen drásticamente el dañó sino que también permiten tener mas fuerza... y recuperarse-  
-recuperarse?-  
-así es kai, las armaduras se conectaran vía intravenosa a tu cuerpo, el deposito de energía es tan caliente que convierte la sangre de esos bichos en vapor, utilizando ese vapor para hacer una infusión a tu cuerpo, la sangre actúa como un liquido sanador desde dentro, mejorando notablemente la capacidad curativa, y en caso de ser necesario, el liquido se combina con tu sangre permitiendo recuperar así tu vida... los de I+D tardaron 2 años en crearlas, pero valieron la pena, las muertes se redujeron en un 45% desde ese entonces, como creen que hemos sobrevivido 5 años en este mundo?-  
-así que recuperar vida eh?-  
-edward de inmediato tomo un pequeño cuchillo y se apuñaló su propia mano, dejo caer el arma, y de inmediato su herida comenzó a curarse rápidamente, apenas salían unas gotas de sangre cuando la herida ya no estaba...

-seras idiota! No la pruebes de esa forma!-

**- RISING CLIMAX -**  
-señor suerte con su misión!-  
jean saludaba y se despedía de hiroshi y de taketsu, a lo cual este ultimo tan solo sonrió y dijo -nos veremos en 3 días...-  
-edward no deberías ponerte ya esa armadura?-  
-la verdad es que no estoy seguro de querer usarla...-

Sinon POV  
-veras... tengo la sensación de que si la uso mi velocidad se vera reduci...-  
-nada de eso, I+D se encargo de hacer que esta armadura no reduzca la velocidad de ataque ni de movimiento así que estate tranquilo-  
-muy bien... tan solo la probaré-  
edward tomo el chaleco y se lo coloco, inmediatamente este se moldeo a su figura, y por si fuera poco se extendió a todo su cuerpo, el sonido de la conexión intravenosa fue percibido por todos, la armadura cambio de forma y de inmediato se hizo mas delgada.  
-lo ves? la armadura se adapta a cada usuario y se vuelve única, potenciando brutalmente sus habilidades-  
la armadura que edward tenia puesta ahora era muy similar a...  
-que esa armadura no es muy parecida a la del cyborg que nos ataco?-  
-ahora que lo mencionas es cierto...-  
la charla entre los demás aun continuaba, sin embargo había un pequeño detalle que tomo por completo mi atención, edward siempre había tenido esa aura azul tan característica de el, sin embargo ahora esa aura estaba diferente, desde el borde, en su lugar una pequeña llama de aura de un color rojizo estaba apareciendo.  
-debemos irnos ya-  
-nos veremos-  
edward hizo la señal y todos materializamos nuestros vehículos, edward subió a su blackstriker junto a yukki, asuna subió a su ryback con owen, y con kai silica subio al suyo junto con hiroshi y taketsu, mientras que yo conduci con naomi, mientras que 5 transportes no blindados transportaban al peloton delta y gamma  
comenzamos a alejarnos rápidamente, mientras veíamos a una impresionante cantidad de soldados hacerse cada vez mas pequeños en el horizonte debido a la distancia, así pasaron varias horas antes de que cayera el atardecer, mientras conduciamos una sensación de frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo  
-demonios... aceleren a todo lo que puedan!-  
-pero que diablos?-  
de un segundo a otro la blackstriker de edward fue volcada mientras que el y yukki volaron por los aires antes de caer al suelo, de un segundo a otro varias balas comenzaban a impactar nuestros vehículos  
-posición de defensa ahora!-  
todos los soldados crearon un circulo con sus vehículos y bajaron colocándose detrás de ellos, de inmediato comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los enemigos, gire rápidamente y note que edward se ponía de pie y sacaba su DSR-50, apuntaba rápidamente y dispara en contra de un enemigo, un brillo apareció donde había estado el soldado y de pronto se desvaneció.  
-debemos continuar! hay un atajo que nos llevara directamente hasta el mundo humano! es a través de unas cuevas!-  
edward se toco por unos momentos la frente como si algo lo hubiera golpeado o la cabeza le hubiera dolido sin razón alguna, apunto el dsr y de nuevo otro enemigo cayo, el brillo era casi idéntico al producido en GGO, sin embargo... había algo raro en el.  
-son demasiados hiroshi!, si nos quedamos somos blanco fácil!-  
-entonces continuemos! la entrada a las cuevas esta cerca, a máxima velocidad tardaremos 3 minutos máximo!-  
-muy bien todos a sus vehículos ya ya ya!-  
de inmediato todos obedeciendo la orden de taketsu, sin embargo el, hiroshi, edward y kai aun continuaban en el suelo  
-pero que diablos hacen!?-  
-aceleren, trataremos de darles algo de tiempo!-  
observe como todos obedecieron la orden, sin embargo naomi ya estaba arriba de mi raildrive, con las armas preparadas y en posición de ayudar a esos 4  
-vamos tenemos que ayudarlos, si se ponen en ese plan es imposible hacerlos reaccionar, ya deberías saberlo no?-  
fue justo con esas palabras que lo note, ya habían pasado casi 2 años desde que edward y yo eramos pareja en el mundo real, y técnicamente 3 con el tiempo de este mundo, aunque para el, que estuvo en este mundo mas tiempo, debe ser mucho mas, naomi tenia razón, cuando edward se enfocaba en la batalla era tan propio de si mismo y tan confiado, a diferencia de muchas otras cosas... sin embargo aun me preocupaba algo, y es que desde que paso el incidente de death... daniel el sufrió un grave daño en el cual le costo volver a la acción de algo como GGO, aun lo ocultaba, pero estoy segura que el aun seguía con ese trauma.  
-vamos sinon sube ya! debemos ayudarlos!-  
-de acuerdo!-

**-LOL SEASON THEME S4- (JAJA NO SE ENOJEN ES SOLO QUE LA CANCION ME GUSTA xD)**  
ambas ya estando en mi raildrive nos encargamos de proporcionar cobertura al cuarteto de locos que ahora se creían rambo, taketsu cargaba una ametralladora pesada que prácticamente podría ser considerada un arma antiaérea, mientras que hiroshi utilizaba una escopeta de asalto, la cual a diferencia de todas las demás era completamente automática y podía disparar 25 veces antes de necesitar recargarse.  
-sinon que hace este botón?-  
-cual bo... no! no toques eso!-  
naomi apretó un boton en la raildrive, pasando a modo de combate total, de inmediato el 80% de la energía se transfirió al canon de plasma, el sistema detecto 12 objetivos al frente y disparo automáticamente volando a 12 enemigos, 2 vehículos y media roca del tamaño de una camioneta de lujo.  
-pero que... eso fue hermoso! hay que hacerlo de nuevo!-  
-no! por si no lo has notado solo queda el 20% de energía, eso nos dejo sin escudos! si nos llegan a atacar esta cosa volara por los aires fácilmente!, dejame conducir a mi!-  
la voz de edward sonó por el intercomunicador -sinon pero que demonios ha sido eso!? casi nos vuelas a nosotros también! además que eso no te deja sin escudos?, rápido corre y alcanza a los demás antes de que se den cuenta de que si te disparan pueden causar un gran daño a tu raildrive  
-de acuerdo lo siento! pero no he sido yo!-  
-esta bien, ten cuidado-  
sin embargo esa aura era cada vez mas fuerte...

Edward POV  
-muy bien todos a sus posiciones!-  
de inmediato subi a mi blackstriker y yukki subio justo despues de mi, observe como todos subieron a sus vehiculos increiblemente rapido, de inmediato aceleramos a lo que nuestros vehiculos permitian, note como las ventanas de la ryback de asuna se abrian y por ellas se asomaban taketsu y hiroshi quienes aun seguian empenados en darnos tiempo, una motocicleta con un soldado nos arrebaso por la derecha, sin embargo de pronto una gran explosion lo volo en pedazos por los aires -que diablos?-  
-ahh lo siento olvide mencionar que como medida de precaucion hice que el equipo alfa y delta colocaran minas por todos lados-  
-... Y ME LO DICES AHORA!?-  
-tranquilo, los que se adelantaron conocen bien el camino asi que...  
taketsu trataba de dar a entender que silica, owen sinon y naomi ya habrian llegado del otro lado, sin embargo logramos verlas a lo mucho 1 km delante de nosotros, y a lo lejos en el horizonte podía observarse fácilmente lo que parecía el puente de metal de GGO  
-ese es! ese puente los llevara directo al otro lado y a pocos kilómetros están las cuevas!-  
-muy bien chicos aceleren ya casi llegamos!-  
sin embargo la voz de sinon sono por el intercomunicador  
-lo siento pero la raildrive casi no tiene energia... ustedes continuen yo los detendre...-  
-pero de que demonios hablas sinon?... no! yo no te voy a dejar aqui...-  
de un segundo a otro una rafaga de fuego volo cerca de nosotros, 4 veces mas rapido que mi blackstriker, impacto justo detras y causo una explosión, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas las minas comenzaban a explotar detras de nosotros, causando una reaccion en Cadena.  
-joder! de esta no salimos intactos!  
-sujetense!-  
un calor abrazador nos envolvio y sentimos toda la fuerza de la onda expansiva, senti un fuerte golpe, y el sabor a metal combinado con tierra en mi boca, apenas me levante abri mis ojos, note como todo estaba envuelto en llamas, todos mis companeros y amigos estaban en el suelo levantandose igual que yo...  
-silica, asuna... llevense con ustedes al equipo gamma, al menos ustedes deben llegar al mundo humano... nosotros los detendremos-  
-pero!...-  
-sin peros... solo haganlo-

Kai POV  
edward se levanto y tomo entre sus manos sus 2 espadas, el suelo en sus pies se agrieto y de inmediato sus colas y sus orejas salieron a la luz, esa aura azul aparecio rodeandolo, sin embargo unas pequenas manchas rojas estaban impregnadas en esa aura  
-no puede ser... enserio es tan fuerte esa aura roja!?-  
-de que hablas sinon?-  
-acaso no puedes verla kai? ... -  
-si pero, no se quizas sea parte de su incremento constante de poder-  
-lo dudo...-  
de un momento a otro las llamas redujeron su tamaño y pronto se extinguieron casi por completo dejando en su lugar simples llamas de fuego no mas grandes que una fogata, una motocicleta cruzo por las llamas y su usuario bajo de ella, un ciborg con armadura muy distinta a la del primero que nos habia atacado hace unos dias comenzo a hablar  
-les han gustado los fuegos artificiales de bienvenida!?-  
-asuna, silica... tomen al grupo gamma y salgan de aqui-  
-que!? no, no los vamos a dejar!-  
-solo haganlo!-  
-esta bien...-  
silica y asuna subieron a sus vehículos respectivamente, y de inmediato aceleraron, apenas habían llegado a la mitad del puente edward le hizo una señal a owen.  
-ya esperaba volar cosas... perseguidor mortal!- el minicohete salio disparado a gran velocidad y se estrello por completo contra el puente, apenas los demás habían llegado al otro lado cuando el puente colapso en pedazos.  
-vaya sacrificándote por ellos... eso no es de ti edward-  
-callate! tu que sabes de mi!?-  
-jajaja que que se de ti!? SE MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE IMAGINAS! ACASO NO ERES DE LOS QUE SOLO SE PREOCUPAN POR SI MISMOS!?-  
-tu... TU NO SABES NADA! AHORA MUERE!-  
Edward tomo ambas espadas y de inmediato comenzó a asestar golpes brutales en contra de su enemigo, a diferencia de las otras veces su estilo de pelea era muy diferente, el solía utilizar su velocidad para atacar, sin embargo esta vez utilizaba fuerza bruta  
-vaya eso es todo lo que tienes!? patetico!-  
el otro sujeto dio un golpe horizontal y casi instantáneamente lanzo un golpe diagonal edward retrocedió varios metros por la fuerza del golpe, de inmediato el ciborg realizo una senal y varios soldados corrieron a atacar a edward.  
-demonios... debemos ayudarlo!-  
-jaja muy bien hora de calentar... kai! el que mate a menos debera pagarle la comida al otro!-  
-pero de que carajos hablas?-  
-listo!? ahora!-  
owen se lanzo de inmediato y utilizo una habilidad de espada, corte circular, de inmediato 3 enemigos a su alrededor cayeron, justo antes de que la habilidad siguiente se activara...  
-perseguidor mortal!-  
un cohete volo y se estampo en el piso volando a otros 4, apenas parpadee owen ya tenia su espada en mano de nuevo, ahora entendia por que edward habia tenido que trabajar tan duro para derrotarlo, me alegraba de que owen ahora estuviera de nuestro lado...  
-kai detras de ti!-  
-ehh!?-  
-muere niño!-  
un soldado se acercaba rapidamente, salto y activo arco decendente, sin embargo una bala cruzo por mi lado izquierdo a pocos centimetros de mi, impactando de lleno en su cuerpo y llevandolo hacia atras.  
-me debes una!-  
de inmediato owen hizo un corte a sus espaldas y otro enemigo cayo, sin embargo logre notar algo extrano... a diferencia de la primera vez que estuvimos aqui... en el underworld, ahora los cuerpos no se quedaban en el suelo, sino que se rompian en fragmentos luminosos y volaban, esto ya habia pasado antes... en GGO, sin embargo algo andaba mal... pero que?.

la voz de yukki resono por todo el campo de batalla...  
-no permitan que les hagan daño! esa luz.. es identica a SAO! esto ahora es un Death Game!-  
-pero que demo... de que hablas!-  
-si mueren aqui... enserio moriran!-  
-por favor... de nuevo con estas tonterias!? acaso no podemos entrar aun juego normal!?-  
-owen deja de quejarte y ayuda!-  
-esta bien... pero que demonios? Edward!-

Edward POV  
-esto es ahora un death game!-  
-pero... que demonios... de que habla yukki!?-  
-jajaja aun no lo comprendes verdad edward?, a todos los que mataste en ese tren... jamas volveran, lo mismo con aquellos que prometiste proteger y no lo lograste, que pensarian Daniel y Dante sobre tu promesa rota eh!? jajaja-  
-no... NO... ESO NO ES CIERTO...-  
-Edward reacciona!-

**-The Truth-**

la voz de owen y la de kai ahora resonaaban en el fondo, sin embargo mi mente ahora estaba en otro lugar... este sujeto tenia razon...  
Flashback interno  
cuantas veces ya he estado en este lugar? realmente ya perdi la cuenta...  
-aun no lo entiendo...-  
-entender que?-  
-Dante!? pero como!? crei que...-  
-que estaba muerto?... lo estoy, sin embargo por alguna razon puedes verme y oirme... al menos en este lugar-  
-yo... de verdad lo siento..-  
-sentirlo? por que?-  
-no pude hacer nada para evitar esto!-  
-no habia nada que hacer edward, tenia que ser de este modo-  
-NO TENIA POR QUE SER ASI! ... que acaso no lo entiendes!? ya no quiero que esto siga asi... no quiero ver morir a ningun amigo!... no quiero tener que matar a ningun inocente mas!-  
-eso es lo que quieres?-  
-si...-  
-entonces prometelo...-  
-prometerlo?-  
-promete que tu espada sera usada solamente con el fin de ejercer justicia...-  
-de acuerdo... lo prometo... aunque no querras decir espadas? jaja-  
-no... en verdad queria decir espada, ya lo entenderas, depues de todo ya descubriste el secreto que encierra tu dual wield no?... el poder de combinar 2 armas para crear una mas poderosa-  
-si pero aun asi...-  
-vamos... no necesitas decir nada mas, quiero que pienses en algo, por que crees que esta ocurriendo todo esto? quiero decir, tu encuentro con tantas personas no ha sido solo casualidad, mira ahora la party que tienes es tecnicamente invencible...-  
-no hay tal cosa como invencible...-  
-si, lo se... pero aun asi... no crees que todo esto estaba predestinado?, tan solo mira Sinon y tu coincidieron en una partida emparejada no? de ser extranos y rivales pasaron a ser una pareja, y una de las mas fuertes, nadie habia logrado desarollar el synchro mode a 400%, y solo unas pocas personas lo pueden usar, owen y tu eran enemigos mortales y mira ahora, estan unidos con un solo objetivo... nada a sido coincidencia! tan solo necesitas encontrar tu propio proposito!-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
-mi proposito... es defender a los que me importan!-  
-jaja enserio?... entonces planeas ejercer justicia!? pues mira que tipo de justicia haces! ahora ataquen!-  
8 soldados fuertemente armados con exoesqueletos mecanicos salieron de detras de el y saltaron a la batalla, las voces sonaron al unisono... - a la orden... Zed-  
El primero salto sobre mi de inmediato, con una espada bloquee el ataque y con la otra arremeti un corte vertical, de inmediato el aroma aa humedad y sangre combinada con ese liquido naranja se esparcio por el aire, el enemigo cayo directo en el suelo con una cortada por todo el frente, la luz de muerte aparecio y los fragmentos volaron, dos enemigos mas corrireron hacia mi, me agache e hize un doble corte horizontal cruzado hacia ambos, los fragmentos de luz no tardaron en aparecer, de inmediato me levante y enfoque mi mirada en mi enemigo... zed-  
-podria pasar asi todo el dia!-  
-jaja! acaso no te das cuenta? mira la justicia que haces!-  
-de que diablos hablas?-  
-aun no recuerdas el index taboo? todos los habitantes del underworld lo siguen... no reducir la vida... y mucho menos matar, sin embargo eso no aplica a seres humanos del exterior o si?-  
-...no me diras que?... no, eso no es posible-  
mis manos comenzaron a temblar justo cuando cai en cuenta de que hablaba zed... esos soldados... no eran habitantes del underworld... eran del mundo real... eran... inocentes?  
-tan solo escucha con atencion! escucha sus pensamientos! su conciencia!-  
otro soldado se lanzo hacia mi, bloquee el ataque, y me concentre directamente en el... de momento un leve pero claro sonido me fue audible... -por favor... no quiero morir!, habia respondido a ese mensaje de haber ganado un premio, y cuando fui a recibirlo esos tipos me pusieron una especie de collar, cuando desperte estaba aqui... sin embargo no puedo controlar mis movimientos!-  
un ataque logro golpearme, me hizo un corte en el hombro, de inmediaato comence a sangrar y cai en cuenta de eso, podria ser un simple truco, NPC creados de manera externa, ademas como podrian morir si tenian amuspheres, esas cosas era totalmente seguras...  
-no caere tan facil!-  
de inmediato arremeti un par de golpes para romper la defensa enemiga, cuando estaba descubierto lance un golpe final, la luz se fragmento y observe a 3 enemigos mas... de nuevo esos hilos de voz...  
-por favor tan solo acepte un trabajo, se suponia que seria banquero, no que pelearia a muerte con alguien!-  
-que podia hacer!? necesitaba dinero, asi que acepte probar un nuevo sistema de RV... yo jamas acepte enlistarme para morir!-  
-por favor! perdi una pierna y un brazo en mi antiguo empleo, necesitaba protesis y ellos prometieron darmelas! jamas acepte venir a una guerra!-  
las 3 voces sonaban desesperadas... por alguna razon sentia que mi pecho se estrujaba... compasion? no, no podia sentir eso ahor...  
-Edward cuidado Idiota!-  
la voz de owen me hizo reaccionar y desviar 2 ataques, sin embargo el tercero logro impactar mi pierna...  
-demonios... quitense de encima!-  
use toda mi fuerza empujando a los 3 soldados y noqueandolos contra el suelo, estaba a punto de dar un respiro cuando la voz de zed me hizo voltear  
-y bien? ahora lo notas? has continuado con tu masacre Darkmetaldragon, acaso ya no lo recuerdas? esa sensacion de ser invencible?, a cuantos enemigos no derribaste antes!-  
-... Dark...metaldragon-  
por alguna razon la forma en que lo dijo me estremecio, nadie me habia llamado asi en años, las rodillas comenzaron a temblarme, la cabeza me dolio y de nuevo una rapida sucesion de imagenes paso frente a mi, lo ultimo que vi fue algo de color rojo, similar a una piramide invertida de color rojo... senti como si me desvanceciera, mi vision dejo de funcionar y el cuerpo dejo de responderme... de inmediato cai al suelo, con la mirada fija a mis espadas que estaban ahi tiradas...

Owen POV  
-pero que demonios, Edward ahora no es tiempo de tomar la siesta!-  
kai parecia enfadado, clavo su redqueen en el piso y acciono su mecanismo encendiendola en llamas, sin embargo volvio a activarlo por segunda vez a la vez que llamaba su skill... -Exceed LV2!- la hoja de la red queen resplandecio aun mas, y el brazo derecho de kai resplandecio de un color rojo intenso, tomo la espada entre ambas manos y solto un golpe horizontal, uno diagonal de regreso, y finalmente un golpe vertical al aire, cada que acababa un golpe una onda de energia salia disparada acabando con una cantidad de enemigos asombrosa,taketsu y hiroshi tambien luchaban duramente, mientras que naomi y sinon mantenian alejados a los enemigos lejanos, sinon activo su inventario y cambio su hecate por un arco de color azul, un aura del mismo color rodeo su mano derecha y la coloco en el arco, de inmediato 9 flechas se crearon en el arco, sinon tenso la cuerda y la solto dejando volar las flechas, las cuales impactaron y eliminaron al instante a 9 enemigos... sin embargo kai se habia dado cuenta de que edward aun no reacionaba...  
-demonios hasta cuando piensas levantarte!-  
tan solo pude decir con una voz preocupada y seca...  
-zero fill...-  
-que diablos es eso?-  
-quiere decir que perdio la voluntad de luchar, hasta que no logre superar sus malditos traumas no reaccionara! alguien sin la voluntad de luchar no es capaz de mover su avatar!-  
-eso es posible!?-  
-su alma no se encuentra aqui en este momento...-  
yukki de inmediato salio de detras de un monton de escombros que usaba de cobertura, demasiado enojada y comenzo a gritar...  
-demonios! a cuantos enemigos no has derrotado! quieres que las cosas acaben asi o que dia...-

La voz de Edward sono de manera totalmente seca y diferente, como si fuera otra persona…

**-aksdbabdb-**

-...callate-  
-pero que?-  
-de verdad crees que con un sermon vas a cambiar las cosas?... NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ESTUPIDA NIÑA MIMADA!-  
-pero que diablos te sucede Edward!? yukki es de los nuestros!-  
-... vamos... de los nuestros? ahora me doy cuenta finalmente... le habia prometido a Dante que mi espada seria un instrumento de justicia, sin embargo... zed tienes razon... es divertida esa sensacion... System call!-  
-eh!? de que diablos hablas darkmetaldragon!?-  
- jajjaja... de que voy a descuartizarte aquí y ahora mismo, y voy a disfrutar haciéndolo tal y como siempre he disfrutado de aniquilar a mis rivales!... Pain Reductor... Disable!-  
la voz de Yukki quien entendía perfectamente el ingles ahora era de desesperación, al igual que su rostro que ahora denotaba una preocupacion similar a la de si edward hubiera perdido el juicio  
-acaso te volviste loco desactivar el inhibidor de dolor es un suicidio!-  
-jajajajajaja aun no lo entiendes verdad!? de cualquier modo, el recutor aqui es del 25%, una vez que llega a 30% o menos causara un daño fisico real, ademas esto es un death game no? que mejor si hacemos que paresca mas real!-  
todos nos quedamos sin habla, unos segundos se quedo en silencio hasta que zed hablo sorprendido  
-te has vuelto loco!-  
-vamos, el unico loco es aquel que no acepta su propia locura...-  
-Edward cuidado!-  
la voz de sinon fue la que rompio el silencio esta vez, un soldado ataco por la espalda a edward, atravesando de lado a lado su abdomen del lado izquierdo, edward lo tomo por el cuello y lo arrojo al aire, inmediatamente tomo ambas espadas y de un solo movimiento realizo un doble corte diagonal, sin siquiera tener que utilizar una sword skill logro cortar en 3 partes a su enemigo, tomo la espada que aun seguía incrustada en su cuerpo y la retiro de un golpe, la clavo fuertemente en el suelo, de un segundo a otro desapareció de nuestra vista y ataco por el lado derecho a zed, quien apenas logro atravesar su espada con la finalidad de defenderse, dio un salto con la finalidad de guardar distancia, y parecía comenzar a actuar de modo defensivo, Edward tomo sus espadas,la sangre aun escurría de su hombro, dejo que esta escurriera por sus espadas, el filo de estas paso de ser de color negro brillante a un color carmesí intenso, el aura roja paso a ser la mitad, su aura azul aun luchaba por permanecer ahí, ambas tenían una gran visibilidad, las espadas se alzaron en el aire, las apunto hacia zed y finalmente hablo...  
-muy bien, hora de comenzar esta fiesta!-

********************************

Informe no.15  
actualmente nos encontramos persiguiendo a nuestro objetivo, sin embargo van hacia un campo minado... seria una lastima que alguien arroje un ataque hacia las minas, no zed?-  
-vamos deja de tontear con esas cosas y ayuda antes de que ese maldito escape!-  
-tranquilo, eso no sucedera, ademas te toca preparar el terreno...-  
-de que hablas?-  
-hablale de su pasado, hazlo colapsar, quiero que este inestable-  
-pero eso no nos serviria de nada!-  
-claro que si... necesitamos el prometheus no? que mejor si tenemos el original a una simple copia con la llave, hay que hacer que edward reaccione, que recuerde quien es... despues de todo el ya estuvo en su primer death game no? estara acostumbrado a esto, quiero que el verdadero Darkmetaldragon salga-  
-pero es muy inestable! por eso fue sellado!-  
-ahora podemos controlarlo, el ya debe poder controlar ese poder...-  
-espero que sepas lo que haces!... muy bien entonces me adelantare!-

-por supuesto que se lo que hago, despues de todo tu y el numero 6 son estorbos... una vez que darkmetaldragon despierte estaras frito, ademas despues de todo la espada que traes es suya no?... jajaja... espero que esto sea divertido, despues de todo ya he esperado 9 años, 4 del mundo real y 5 aqui... finalmente estare de nuevo con el verdadero darkmetaldragon... tan solo una hora mas y todo el plan habra valido la pena...  
Fin del informe

….

Pues bien realmente este experimento no ha quedado tan bien como cuando comencé a escribirlo, pero es muy diferente la velocidad de escritura que la de lectura, en fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y muy pronto el capitulo 3, no olviden que un review suscripción o lo que quieran es bien recibido :D saludos a todos y que tengan un excelente inicio de semana!


	3. Chapter 3 Sueños

Hola a todos! Bueno pues este capitulo estaba listo desde hace una semana, pero he tenido falta de tiempo, además como saben esta semana entregamos nuestro proyecto final y pff en fin cosas de la vida XD ammm creo que esta vez no necesito decir nada, realmente pensaba poner como la ultima vez una lista de reproducción para este capitulo pero dudo que realmente la escucharan asi que mejor no, a menos que ustedes digan que la quieren… mmm siento que olvido algo pero no se que asi que nos vemos :D

cap3

Sueños

Asuna POV

-vamos silica tenemos que acelerar si queremos salir de aquí!-  
-pero que pasa con ellos!?-  
-... Edward y los demás saben el riesgo que corren al quedarse, además si no alcanzamos haremos que ese sacrificio sea en vano...-  
-ya veo... pero aun así que se supone que hagamos? no sabemos ni a donde ir!-  
-claro que si, de nuevo a esa biblioteca, kirito y eugeo están ahí, cuando cardinal los despierte... podremos ir a la torre de axioma, y derrotar a Quinella.-  
-Asuna cuidado al frente!-  
de un momento a otro otra de esas criaturas pero esta vez era un simple largarto que caminaba sobre sus piernas traseras, de un momento a otro lanzo un zarpazo a mi cyclone, arrancando la parte superior del techo.  
-genial asuna! ahora tienes un convertible!-  
-jajá no es gracioso silica... cuidado!-  
antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar el mismo lagarto giro y golpeo la ryback crusher de silica con su cola, esta se tambaleo y se estrello contra la pared, los 2 vehículos de reconocimiento llenos de soldados empezaron a disparar sin piedad, pero la piel de ese lagarto era tan dura que las balas no le hacían ni un solo rasguño, -silica! usemos tu habilidad única, al menos lo retendremos por un momento!-  
-de acuerdo! Lightning shot!- de inmediato 4 balas golpearon justo en el pecho del lagarto sin embargo las balas apenas y lograron conducir la electricidad, pero aun así el lagarto continuaba moviéndose a gran velocidad...  
-hora del plan B asuna! Corre!-  
los 4 vehículos conducíamos como locos a través de los túneles, tanto silica como yo llevábamos un acompañante que nos indicaba el camino, -a la derecha!-  
-ahora a la izquierda!-  
-ve por el túnel del centro!-  
a pesar de la velocidad a la que íbamos el lagarto era perseverante, uno de los soldados saco un rifle de calibre 50... el ballista, era equivalente a el DSR de Edward o mejor dicho casi le llegaba a la altura al Hécate de sinon... la bala salio despedida y se impregno en el pecho del lagarto, silica de inmediato apunto y disparo...  
-lightning shot!-  
-no silica no dispa...- la advertencia había sido hecha muy tarde...la bala electrificada salió despedida y golpeo el metal de la otra bala del rifle, la electricidad fue conducida a la herida donde la sangre naranja ya estaba brotando, una chispa toco la sangre y de pronto una gran explosión tuvo lugar..  
-ACELERA!-  
mi acompañante me dio las indicaciones tan claras como podía, sin embargo las llamas de la explosión nos perseguían aun, de un segundo a otro mi acompañante dejo de darme indicaciones, inhalo como si reconociera un olor y puso los ojos en blanco... -salgamos de aquí ya! esto es azufre!-  
-azufre!?-  
apenas logre terminar mi pregunta cuando otra serie de explosiones comenzaron a tener lugar, una de ellas golpeo el costado de mi cyclone haciendo que casi perdiera el control, silica lo golpeo con su ryback para ayudar a mantenerlo estable y ambas aceleramos, mi acompañante sonaba sofocado, apenas y logre escuchar su voz cuando hablo: -la salida esta hay al frente...-  
acelere a fondo y otra explosión azoto my cyclone, de inmediato las ruedas traseras dejaron de hacer contacto con el suelo, el auto tomo velocidad y salimos volando hacia lo que parecía ser un bosque, el auto azoto contra un árbol y lo derribo, mientras que la ryback y los vehículos de reconocimiento aterrizaban en seco contra el suelo, todos sacando humo por las fallas...  
-creo que no podremos continuar hasta que los reparemos-  
uno de los soldados me interrumpió  
-de cualquier modo aqui no tienen esta clase de vehículos así que llamaría mucho la atención usarlos, por cierto donde esta lance?-  
-lance?-  
-si, es la persona que te acompaña -  
-pensé que ya había bajado del ryback cyclone...-  
me acerque a mi auto para comprobar si lance aun seguía ahí, y así era, estaba jadeando con quemaduras muy graves  
-hey estas bien!?-  
de inmediato el soldado que me había preguntado por el corrió y lo bajo del auto, saco una especie de agua y se la dio de beber, poco a poco sus heridas se curaron hasta que quedo completamente sano  
-espera que es ese liquido, y por que no tienen su armadura?-  
-veras esto, es lo que en muchos otros MMO podrías considerar como una poción de HP o elixir o como lo llames, y sobre las armaduras... los soldados de nuestro rango aun no tenemos el permiso para portarlas-  
-ya veo, así que es solo para los altos rangos?-  
-no, es solo para cuando has superado el entrenamiento con su uso de todos los que veníamos en ese tren solo los pelotones alpha beta y charlie , tenían el permiso para usarlas, mientras que el delta y gamma aun no u.u -  
-ya veo, bueno entonces continuemos con nuestra misión-  
-ahhh sobre eso... nosotros no conocemos nada acerca de este mundo, tenemos las ideas, pero en cuanto a ubicarnos ...-  
-demonios eso será un problema, tu recuerdas como llegar a la biblioteca silica?...silica?-  
-dame un segundo... reconozco este lugar!... esto es... villa ruild! aquí fue donde comenzó todo!-  
-ahhh!? Quieres decir que hemos llegado al punto de inicio!? -  
-algo así...-

Kirito POV  
-kirito... kirito... demonios inútil te estoy hablando!-  
-ahhh que pasa? qué diablos? porque me duele la cabeza!?-  
-no tengo la mas mínima idea, pero pusiste atención a toda la historia?-  
-si, ya lo entendí, tu batalla con quinella bla bla...-  
de un segundo a otro el dolor se intensifico, trate de fijarme a que se debía y note que cardinal ahora sonreía y tenía su bastón justo sobre mi cabeza  
-por que has hecho eso! Podrías bajar mi vida!-  
-irónico... a pesar de ser administradora... no puedo incumplir el índex taboo-  
-espera de que hablas?-  
-a pesar de que es mi alma la que controla el cuerpo de esta niña, pff aun tiene sus memorias impregnadas en el, por lo tanto obedecerá cualquier educación que haya recibido-  
-entonces como hiciste para golpearme tan fuerte con esa cosa!?-  
-existen modos de evadir el índex taboo... mira tu vida, acaso bajo?-  
confundido hice lo que cardinal me había pedido, abrí mi ventana de stacia para ver mi vida y tal y como ella había dicho estaba completamente llena-.. Pero cómo? -  
-como lo hice?, tan solo altere este espacio para no hacerte daño, así puedo golpearte tanto como quiera con este bastón, no es divertido? -  
cardinal ladeo la cabeza un poco y trato de sonreír, sin embargo, esa sonrisa aun no aparecía...  
-explícame mas sobre eso...-  
-mmm otro ejemplo?... ves esta taza de té? pues debido a que en mi flughtlight está escrito que no puedo colocar una taza de té sobre la mesa sin poner debajo de ella un plato, no puedo colocarla en la mesa-  
cardinal bajo su brazo poco a poco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la mesa, la taza estaba a un par de centímetros, sin embargo cardinal con su otra mano tapaba su ojo derecho como si le doliera.  
-eso es lo más abajo que puedo llegar, de otro modo un horrible dolor punzante aparece en mi ojo, seguido del código de error, creo que ya lo has visto antes o no?-  
-si, eugeo hizo lo mismo y rompió el sello a cambio de su ojo...-  
-ya veo, el tuvo esa fuerza... esperemos que el este bien, de otra forma si no tiene la suficiente fuerza mental para manejar eso...-  
-pasara a un bucle infinito como rayos no? es decir morirá debido a la sobrecarga en su flughtlight?-  
-si... ahora volviendo a la taza, ahora llenémosla con sopa, ahora ya no es una taza de té verdad?-  
-no, pero eso de que sir...-  
-mira ahora puedo colocarla tranquilamente sobre la mesa-  
-espera tratas de decir que si ves las cosas de modo que no rompan el índex taboo puedes realizarlas!?-  
-si así es-  
-humm... ok ya entendí eso, ahora... podría tener un poco de esa sopa?-  
- -.- no tienes remedio, está bien extiende tu taza-  
hice lo que ella me pidió y de inmediato la taza se alargo y se comenzó a llenar con la sopa de maíz que ella también estaba comiendo, después de todo la comida que había tenido un par de horas antes ya había sido digerida y convertida en datos para curar mis heridas, aunque sentía que habían pasado años desde entonces.  
-ya deben de estar por llegar-  
-ah? de quienes hablas cardinal?-  
-eugeo no debe tardar en salir del baño, mientras que tus demás compañeros ya deben estar en camino, te aseguro que llegaran aquí antes de que partas-  
-mis compañeros? te refieres a Edward y los demás?-  
-si, por cierto creo que debo decirte algo, su objetivo es la torre central de la catedral axioma, sin embargo debido a que la mayoría de los integrity knights están en el borde del mundo protegiendo, solo habrá unos 10 dentro de la torre, lo demás te lo contare cuando ellos lleguen, sin embargo creo que deberías guardar un secreto... ese héroe que tu amigo eugeo admira... es un integrity knght-  
-ya veo... así que no fue devorado por el dragón-

Sinon POV  
-... de verdad... te has vu...vuelto loco!-  
-jajaja no importa, si yo fuera tu ahora mismo estaría diciendo mis últimas oraciones!-  
Edward había desactivado por completo el reductor de dolor, incluso había desactivado la regeneración de su armadura, la sangre continuaba escurriendo de su hombro hasta la punta de su espada, la sangre comenzaba a caer al suelo, Edward tomo su espada que se encontraba en su brazo derecho y dejo que se cubriera con sangre también, el aura roja cada vez se hacía más fuerte, ahora ya no era un 50-50 sino que el aura roja ya tenía el 70% del control, el sol ya se había puesto, literalmente peleábamos a ciegas en la oscuridad, sin embargo los ojos de Edward resplandecieron del color morado que eran, sin embargo lo más sorprendente era como su propia sangre adquiría un brillo carmesí con la luz de la luna, la sangre se impregno en la armadura y adquirió un brillo aun más intenso, tan solo podía mirar en shock lo que pasaba, "no... ese ... ese no es Edward... lo conozco perfectamente... el no es así..."  
-acaso te comió la lengua el gato zed?-  
-maldito no me importan las ordenes... eres un peligro y voy a matarte!-  
-Hm como si pudieras hacerlo...-  
zed activo una habilidad de espada y se lanzo a una velocidad impresionante hacia Edward, dio un corte horizontal, giro y uso la misma fuerza centrifuga para hacer un corte vertical, a simple vista parecía que los golpes habían dado de lleno, pero sin embargo cuando zed dio un golpe más notamos que sus ataques le habían dado al aire, todos miramos asombrados buscando a Edward, justo cuando apareció detrás de zed...  
-buscabas a alguien?-  
Edward activo una habilidad de espada con su mano izquierda, dio un golpe horizontal, de inmediato lanzo otro igual pero en sentido inverso, una punzada, dio un giro rápido y ataco con un golpe descendente, zed se había defendido de todos los golpes, había hecho un gran esfuerzo defendiéndose, justo cuando Edward activo una habilidad de espada con su mano derecha... -Slice stinger!...-  
empujo a zed con una fuerza brutal haciendo que sus brazos se levantaran y perdiera el equilibrio retrocediendo un par de pasos justo cuando se escucho otra habilidad... -cuchilla del infinito!-  
Edward activo su habilidad impulso, de inmediato las colas y las orejas se hicieron presentes de nuevo, 12 ráfagas de fuego impactaron de lleno contra el pecho de zed, un chorro de sangre broto desde su espalda, Edward había atravesado por completo la defensa de zed al igual que lo había hecho con su pecho, la armadura de zed apenas logro curar la herida cuando comenzó a fallar, zed dejo caer su espada y escupió sangre, Edward apenas giro un poco la cabeza mirando de reojo a zed... -acéptalo... estas acabado-  
-no... Nunca!... yo soy el miembro número 5 de mi organización! Voy a demostrarles que merezco ser el 1! jajá... no quería utilizarla pero ya que... espero que recuerdes esta espada, Darkmetaldragon...-  
zed de inmediato utilizo una habilidad de invocación, una cruza de katana recta y espada apareció en una funda de color negro que flotaba en el aire, zed la tomo, desenvaino el arma y arrojo la funda al suelo, de inmediato la cuchilla del arma comenzó a parpadear como si tuviera electricidad dentro, zed se levanto y miro de frente a Edward quien ahora mismo estaba volteando hacia zed  
-... ese fue un buen golpe Edward, pero el mío me gusta más!-  
zed de inmediato ataco a Edward, cada golpe que se producía no solo causaba que las chispas de la fricción aparecieran sino que desprendía verdadera electricidad, un sonido crujiente provenía de las espadas de Edward justo cuando la risa de zed interrumpió la batalla -muy bien no falta mucho, tus espadas no resistirán, esta espada que tengo, se encarga de crear vibraciones a una velocidad ultrasónica separando así las moléculas de cualquier objeto... en pocas palabras puede rebanar lo que sea!-  
-jajá... yo no diría eso, digamos que estas espadas no son de cualquier material, y aun mejor, digamos que mi doble empuñadura tiene ciertas ventajas -  
-de que estás hablando?-  
-digamos que tengo la capacidad de reparar y mejorar mis armas!... system call, id Infinity edge, Blood edge! , change parameters... ENHANCE ARMAMENT!-  
-per… que diablos! Donde aprendiste eso!?-  
-... ahora no importa... solo muere!-  
Edward lanzo un brutal golpe ascendente, sacando de posición a zed y logrando acertar un segundo golpe horizontal independiente con su espada de la derecha, de inmediato zed comenzó a sangrar abundantemente, Edward de inmediato sacudió sus brazos hacia sus costados para poder limpiar la sangre de sus armas, ambas tenían un brillo carmesí, combinado con uno de color negro brillante, el golpe de Edward era fatal, la garganta de zed escurría sangre, si no era tratado moriría en un par de minutos por la hemorragia.  
-hmm... dime todo lo que sabes zed-  
-madi... maldito!... de donde has sacado todo ese poder!?-  
-pff... eso no es asunto tuyo, muy bien si no piensas decir nada entonces supongo que acortare tu sufrimiento!-  
Edward se disponía a lanzar su ataque final justo cuando las llamas a nuestro alrededor se hicieron más intensas y un sonido del choque de dos espadas se hizo presente, Edward aun tenía su espada siendo forcejeada contra otra espada mas grande, una voz mecanizada se escucho desde el otro lado de las llamas  
-vamos Edward, aun no recuerdas todo verdad? esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que recuperes la memoria, todo aquello que te fue arrebatado...-  
mientras esa voz se escuchaba, podía notar como el nerviosismo de muchos crecía, pero sin embargo yukki parecía estar nerviosa por algo mas...  
-Edward cuidado!-  
finalmente las llamas se esfumaron y reaparecían a nuestros costados.  
-vamos Edward ambos sabemos que has esperado por esto... has esperado 5 años por respuestas, no me dirás que ahora no quieres nada de eso o sí?-  
-... y tu... qué demonios vas a saber de mi! CALLATE!-  
Edward lanzo otro golpe fatal que logro raspar el casco protector de la persona atacante, las llamas que no nos permitían ver finalmente se habían disipado, la figura de nuestro enemigo finalmente era visible, utilizaba un traje blanco, sin ninguna armadura visible, su traje tenia algunos detalles en color rojo, sin embargo lo más destacado de ella, era sin duda la gran espada que poseía, una espada que podía ser tanto utilizada a una mano como a 2, sin embargo esa arma tenía algo peculiar, aunque a simple vista no sabría decir que era...  
-vamos... que se de ti?... realmente lo se todo...- la chica se quito el casco lentamente, un cabello rojo intenso callo hasta la altura de los hombros, mientras que cuando ella se termino de quitar el casco tanto Edward como yo quedamos en shock  
-no... No puede ser ella!-  
-que pasa sinon quien es ella!?-  
-es rosalie... la hermana de Edward.

Chan chan chan chan! Se los dije XD hasta el personaje que ustedes consideren mas irrelevante y disfuncional puede ser clave en esta historia, creo que ya se están resolviendo todas las dudas que había desde el arco 1, la historia se acerca a su final rápidamente TT_TT bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que se la pasen bien nos leemos pronto!

PD: kairi ntp tu hombre no te quiere ahora es mio ¬w¬ (ok no eso sono muy yaoista de mi parte XD y no recuerda que soy algo homofóbico TT_TT)


	4. Chapter 4 Memorias perdidas

Hola a todos de nuevo! Pues bueno se preguntaran y por que chin#€ | este tipo subió 2 capitulos de golpe!? Pues bueno realmente por que:

1: el otro capitulo estaba muy corto asi que este va en compensación

2:para que avancen un poco mas en la historia

3:para que la gorda de kairi (jaja ntc XD) se quede con ganas de ver a su hombre

4: por que me dio la gana ^w^

Jaja ok también lo hago por que trato de avanzar lo mas posible, la próxima semana es el examen para la universidad y waaaaaaaaa estoy traumado TT_TT namine me ha traido literalmente como negro para que estudiemos ( y aun asi no me quiere TT_TT )

Nadie te quiere ed admítelo XD-

¬_¬ en que momento llegaste alice?-

He estado aquí toda la tarde ^u^ -

Que se supone que significa esa carita? ._. –

Nada mas :D –

Duh -.- -

Que y el capitulo?-

Ah cierto bueno los dejo con el capitulo 4 espero que les guste :D denle manita arriba review, favoritos y compártanlo con el novio, la novia, la mama, la abuelita, la vecina chismosa, su suegra con los chismosos del gobierno que revisan su historial etc…-

Y también con el vecino guapo que tienes ^w^ -

¬_¬ alice 2 cosas en primera yo no vivo aquí, es la casa de la abuela y 2do cual vecino guapo!? Es mas tu que diablos andas viendo!?-

Nandemonai! –

._. Enserio a veces dudo que seas mi prima en fin los dejo leer en lo que trato de averiguar de que lata de chokomilk salió esta niña-

No! Soy un godzilla! Raaaaarw! –

Ok…. A la audiencia en casa por favor jamás le den chocolate a una niña hiperactiva de 18 años y menos si fue a ver godzilla el fin de semana ._. En fin ya no les quito su tiem… alice no! Suelta eso! Ven aca! No! Vas a volar la casa con esa cosa! …. Auxilio! X_x –

CAP 4

Memorias perdidas

Sinon POV  
-esto... no puede ser... no puedes ser tu rosalie... tú no puedes ser nuestro enemigo!-  
-eso es precisamente lo que trato de mostrarte Edward, primero necesitaras tus memorias de vuelta, así que lo siento por esto...-  
-sentirlo por qu...-  
Rosalie se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera pude verla, de inmediato apareció justo detrás de Edward, apenas iba a advertirle cuando su voz fue escuchada por todos...  
-por favor Darkmetaldragon... vuelve-  
Rosalie tomo una jeringuilla y la inyecto en la yugular de Edward, el solo pudo tocar su cuello y gritar de dolor...  
-que diablos le hiciste!-  
-tranquila sinon... tan solo es tiopentato de sodio-  
-acaso estás loca!? Como puedes usar eso en tu propio hermano!?-  
-esperen que es eso de topenza... no sé qué diablos...?-  
la voz de hiroshi fue la que contesto la pregunta esta vez la pregunta de kai.  
-tiopentato de sodio... mejor conocido como el suero de la verdad, al administrarlo en pequeñas dosis es un anestésico y quita la conciencia, así no puedes mentir, pero en la dosis que administro esa chica... - hiroshi alzo mas la voz esperando ser escuchado por rosalie, -que demonios quieres lograr!? Esa dosis solo le causara dolor extremo!-  
-eso es un efecto secundario que debo soportar... la dosis exacta que le administre permite que entre en un modo de subconsciencia que permite recuperar recuerdos, mas aun cuando hay alguien externo que permite pensar justamente en ellos... Edward ahora lo recuerdas? el prometheus... y los 2 años que pasaste atrapado ahí... en SAO-  
-S...SAO!?- mi voz sonaba casi de manera invisible, pero mi mente... estaba realmente confusa, no sabía ni siquiera que estaba sucediendo, en verdad esto era más grande de lo que imaginaba?, y si así era... entonces... Daniel y Dante sabían que todo esto pasaría?... -por eso... por eso intento matarlo aquella vez... en GGO- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente por yukki  
-tsk... sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento pero no espere que fuera ahora mismo, ni en esta situación... lo siento, debí haberles dicho todo sobre Edward.-  
-de ... de que hablas yukki?- mi voz era temblorosa, ya no sabía si quería tener esas respuestas o simplemente terminar con esto e irme a casa, pero tan solo quería recuperarlo... salvar a Edward  
-por qué no lo ves por ti misma Shino? utiliza el synchro mode, podrás ver todo lo que Edward esta viendo, vamos inténtalo-  
-no sinon no lo hagas! puede ser una trampa!-  
-vamos, si no me creen hare esto, dejare mi espada por allá...-  
rosalie arrojo su espada justo a los pies de taketsu, ella estaba por continuar, pero sin embargo no lo pensé dos veces...  
-synchro mode!-

...

abrí mis ojos y note que ahora estaba en otro lugar, más bien parecía una casa amplia, muy similar a la que tenia Edward, solo que un poco diferente, tal vez era la misma casa pero decorada de otro modo...  
la voz de una chica de 19 años resonó por una de las habitaciones así que me acerque a la habitación y entre...

Qué pasa? porque traes de nuevo un moretón!?-  
-déjame solo rosalie!-  
-sabes? cuando yo tenía tu edad también me molestaban, tuve que tomar clases de kendo como defensa personal, puedo enseñarte si quieres-  
-no quiero tu compasión-  
-... en verdad me preocupas Edward, eres mi hermano-  
-ya te lo dije...DEJAME SOLO!-  
-sabes? conseguí un pase de beta tester para ese juego nuevo, me gusto... incluso se me hizo fácil jugar después de aprender kendo-  
-espera has jugado Sword art Online!?-  
-si, esta mañana, puedo dejarte jugar una vez que tenga la copia completa, con la condición de enseñarte como defenderte de acuerdo? -  
-mmm de acuerdo, pero promételo!-  
-jajá de verdad que eres muy infantil ed., está bien lo prometo-

un destello cubrió todo y de nuevo un recuerdo de Edward cubría todo, en el cual ahora parecía el patio de la casa...  
-muy bien ese es el movimiento básico, lo captas?-  
-si! al parecer ya aprendí a usar esto! gracias rosalie-  
-no es nada... después de todo yo insistí... por cierto Edward quiero hacerte una pregunta, que harías en una situación donde tu vida peligre?-  
-no tengo idea... supongo que dependiendo de la situación seguiría las instrucciones del asaltante, o simplemente llamaría a la policía o...-  
-no me refiero a eso tonto... promete algo, se que quizás ahora no lo entiendas pero quiero que escuches y prometas que lo cumplirás de acuerdo?-  
-si... dímelo-  
-pelea, huye, corre... de ser necesario escapa... pero siempre aférrate desesperadamente a la vida de acuerdo?-  
-de acuerdo... pero-  
-solo prométemelo! de acuerdo!?-  
-si, de acuerdo, oye rosalie... porque estas llorando?-  
-por que se que tal vez haya hecho algo terrible, pero a partir de aquí ya no hay vuelta atrás... por eso quiero que me prometas que así tengas que correr... sobrevivirás-  
-está bien te lo prometo... pero sabes eres mi hermana así que prometo siempre estar a tu lado y protegerte-  
-de verdad que eres muy idiota a veces, bueno... te lo prometí... ma... mañana llegara la copia de SAO, puedes utilizarla cuando quieras-  
-muchas gracias rosalie!-

de pronto un agudo dolor de cabeza se infundio dentro de mí, el tiempo límite del synchro mode aun estaba a 3/4 partes de su capacidad, sin embargo... el índice de sincronización bajaba drásticamente hasta que llego a 25% el mínimo para conservar el syncrho...  
-así que yo... yo estuve en SAO-  
-Edward por favor reacciona! No puedes ayudarles a ellos!- mi voz aparecía lo más fuerte posible, sin embargo aun así sonaba muy frágil y quebradiza.  
-Edward! Por favor! Recuerda lo que paso en SAO, tú... tú me salvaste 2 veces!-  
-pero de que hablas yukki?-  
-de esto!-  
yukki saco una especie de esfera de su bolsillo y la arrojo, sin embargo esta fue cortada en 2 de inmediato por Edward, su mirada era completamente fría y demostraba una gran ansiedad de algo...  
-si no quieren morir... salgan del underworld y no intervengan!-  
-por favor... Edward! ... reacciona!-  
rosalie de inmediato se levanto y hablo directo hacia ed. -Amm dark no crees que usas el arma equivocada?-  
-tienes razón... esta basura no me es útil.-  
Edward de inmediato arrojo ambas espadas a los costados y se dirigió hacia zed  
-así que tu eres el numero 6 eh? lamento haberte hecho tanto daño- Edward le extendió la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse, de inmediato extendió su mano izquierda y tomo el arma que zed tenía, rosalie tan solo se dio la vuelta y camino un par de pasos atrás, haciendo señales de lavarse las manos.  
-sin embargo... robaste mi espada, y trataste de usurpar mi lugar... ahora te presento al número 3 DARKMETALDRAGON, aunque debido a que ese nombre surgió hace apenas 2 o quizás 3 años, puede que tu recuerdes mejor este nombre... blackmetaldragon-  
-espera... estas diciendo que tu eres... no, tú no puedes ser el! Pensé que eso era solo una leyenda urbana!-  
-adiós-  
Edward tan solo estiro un poco su brazo derecho, apunto la punta de su espada directo hacia zed y 2 palabras salieron de su boca...  
- soul slicer- un rápido golpe de energía surgió desde la punta de su espada, Edward ni siquiera se movió justo cuando el haz de energía atravesó a zed de lado a lado, Edward poco a poco levanto su brazo haciendo que zed quedara colgando en el aire...

-muy bien, y esto será solo por diversión...-

-Edward vamos ya déjalo, de cualquier modo morirá en unos segundos-

-deja de molestar cabeza de antorcha-

-Hm esperaba que cuando recobraras la memoria dejaras de ser tan engreído... y que no estuvieras de mal humor como siempre, pero en fin con que recuerdes basta-  
Edward hizo caso de la advertencia de su hermana y de inmediato dejo caer a zed, comenzó a caminar directo hacia donde se encontraba su blackstriker, detrás de nosotros.  
...

-Edward... por favor... tú no eres así! Por favor vuelve!-

-... apártate de mi camino, por esta vez los dejare ir, en especial a ti... Sinon, tienes suerte de haber significado algo para mi, de otra forma terminarías como el.-

De inmediato voltee mi vista llena de lagrimas hacia donde estaba zed, su cuerpo se iluminaba y se fragmentaba en cientos de pedazos luminosos, sin duda el estaba muerto...

-sig... significado?... - mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, ya no podía sostenerme, simplemente mire al suelo y trate de hablar...

************************************  
Edward POV  
-eso quiere decir... - sinon levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas, voltee a mirarla y escuche lo que trataba de decir -... acaso ya no significo nada para ti!?-  
esas palabras me dejaron helado por unos segundos... active un último comando antes de darme la media vuelta, en una voz tan baja que apenas y yo pude escucharlo... -unit 01 eve... actívate-  
me di la media vuelta y mirándola de reojo tan solo di una contestación seca...  
-esto responde tu pregunta? ... SYNCHRO MODE... DISABLED-  
el modo synchro se había desactivado por completo, una parte de mi aun peleaba por el control, maldiciéndome a mí mismo, sin embargo aun así sabia que esto debía ser así, esto tenía que terminar, y la única forma de que eso pasara era regresando a los mercenarios rojos... lo siento.  
-pedazo de... voltea aquí y pelea escoria! Acaso después de haberme enseñado todo lo que se piensas irte! No tendré el estilo de pelea de una marica!-  
-jajá... venga kai, enserio quieres pelear? pues bien, después no te quejes... que esperas dame tu mejor golpe!-  
-eso hare! exceed lv 2! Burst!-  
kai de inmediato encendió su espada en llamas, mucho más intensas que lo usual, de inmediato se coloco en posición para dar el primer golpe y... -spin roulette!- disparado a una gran velocidad impacto directo contra mi espada, me levanto un poco del suelo, dio un golpe diagonal y de inmediato un giro completo seguido de otro golpe diagonal con llamas mucho más intensas, el segundo golpe me hizo volar algunos metros más, agite mi espada quitándole el fuego de encima justo cuando kai lanzo otra sucesión de golpes... -devil fang!- de inmediato un golpe con su brazo prendido en llamas logro atravesar mi defensa, recibí de lleno el golpe, de inmediato un golpe horizontal con la espada, uno diagonal y por ultimo y golpe con su brazo de forma descendente, caí de golpe al suelo levantando una gran nube de polvo por el impacto...  
-vaya has mejorado kai... sin embargo aun te falta mucho por aprender...- comencé a levantarme al mismo tiempo que una habilidad pasiva se activaba de manera automática, un aura de color rojo claro envolvía todo mi cuerpo, de inmediato naomi hablo.  
-pero qué diablos es eso?-  
estaba a punto de responder justo cuando rosalie contesto detrás de mi...  
-eso pequeños bola de kínder Garden es a lo que se le llama aura de la destrucción... sus efectos mm esos ya los verán enseguida...dark acaba con ellos ya-  
kai de inmediato se lanzo sobre mí, sonreí y baje mi espada, kai trato de asestar el golpe pero sin embargo...

Kai POV  
me acerque lo más rápido posible, salte y gire, estaba a punto de dar el golpe decisivo, sin embargo ed. sonrió y bajo su espada, use más fuerza en el golpe pero de pronto mi espada choco con algo extraño parecía un campo de fuerza invisible pegado a la piel de ed., de inmediato mi espada reboto empujándome fuera de balance, caí al suelo apenas recobrando el equilibrio cuando Edward tomo su espada miro hacia mí y desapareció su voz fue escuchada por todos...  
-espada aceleradora...-  
de inmediato una ráfaga de viento azoto mi mejilla derecha, y sentí un corte en mi abdomen del mismo lado, gire hacia atrás y note que Edward venia de regreso, interpuse mi espada, Edward estrello la suya contra la mía quedando en un forcejeo cara a cara, Edward me miro a los ojos y de inmediato bajo la mirada como si se sintiera culpable por algo, su voz apenas y salía, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por entender lo que decía... -kai, por favor váyanse esta es la única forma de solucionar todo... ustedes no pueden involucrarse más, esto es asunto mío...-  
-eres idiota o qué?, SOMOS TUS AMIGOS!- empuje cada vez con más intensidad tratando de ganarle a Edward, en un momento el dejo de poner fuerza y hablo en una voz igual de baja  
-lo siento, pero esto es necesario de otra forma sospecharan-  
-ehh de que hab...-  
de inmediato se separo y activo su espada nueva, esta comenzó a ser recorrida por tanta electricidad que la misma espada en si parecía estar hecha de electricidad pura.  
-pero como!? La única con control eléctrico es silica!-  
-jajá es que esto no es control eléctrico... esta espada tiene energía en estado puro, y por si fuera poco vibra a un nivel ultrasónico dividiendo a nivel atómico cualquier cosa.-  
-espera que diablos significa eso!?-  
la voz de naomi me saco de dudas, de pronto su cara era de desesperación y veía como todos activaban sus vehículos  
-kai sal de ahí! Sube ahora mismo!-  
todo parecía ir más lento, observe como Edward corría y lanzaba un golpe diagonal directo a mi espada, mientras que yo hacía lo mismo contra él, apenas se tocaron nuestras espadas, las llamas de la mía se extinguieron, note como el lugar donde la espada de Edward tocaba se iluminaba de naranja y de un segundo a otro mi red queen era cortada en dos...  
-NOO... pero... cómo?... como es posible?-  
-ahora muere!-  
Edward se disponía a lanzar el golpe final cuando de pronto naomi me jalo del cuello y me subió a un vehículo, todos los enemigos nos disparaban, sin embargo a lo lejos vimos como Edward hacia una señal y el fuego era detenido.

-pero qué diablos fue eso! Lo vieron tiene una especie de escudo protector!-

-kai cállate!... acaso no entiendes la gravedad del asunto?-

Por un momento deje de pensar en la pelea que tanto había anhelado tener con Edward, me daba cuenta de que era lo que había sucedido y el silencio que se formaba entre todos los presentes, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los motores de los vehículos y el viento a nuestro alrededor, el primero en hablar fue taketsu.

-entonces esto es todo?... así es como acaba esto!?-

-estoy seguro de que Edward debe tener una razón... el... bueno realmente no lo conocía bien pero estoy seguro que él no le haría esto a sus amigos, cierto sinon?-

-ya no lo sé hiroshi... ese no... Ese no era Edward, al menos no el Edward que yo conozco-

-Am etto... puedo decir algo?-

-que pasa yukki?-

-yo...-

-espera un segundo yukki... si no mal recuerdo tú estabas a punto de decir algo cuando estábamos allá...- el tono de voz de sinon paso de un segundo a otro de melancólica a furica, de inmediato tomo a yukki del cuello de su ropa y la estrello contra la puerta del transporte.

-mira yukki, perdimos a 10 personas allá atrás, ahora todos los que quedamos vamos en estos 2 transportes, te juro que si no me dices lo que sabes ahora mismo abro la puerta y hago que una maldita roca te la corte o te la aplaste contra...

-sinon cálmate!-

Observe como el caos comenzaba a sembrarse en nuestro equipo... o lo que quedaba de él, hiroshi y naomi trataban de detenerla de cumplir su amenaza, justo en el momento en el que lograron meter a ambas al transporte la puerta se estrello contra una roca y se cerro de golpe

-pff eso estuvo cerca... muy bien yukki nosotros mantendremos a sinon bajo control, dinos lo que sabes.-

-... muy bien, por donde debería empezar?- ella tranquilamente se llevo el dedo a su mejilla y de pronto lo levanto sonriendo -ya lo tengo, pues verán las memorias que Edward recupero, como ya saben pertenecen a la época en la cual él estaba preso en SAO-

-Sword art online?... acaso el estuvo ahí?-

-si... realmente no sé como llego ahí, para ese entonces el tendría unos 12 o quizás 13 años, yo había sido beta tester, tenía mucho tiempo libre debido al tratamiento que recibía-

-el cual era falso... cierto Owen? ¬_¬ -

-heey! Que en ese entonces ella si estaba enferma, así que ten cuidado con tus acusaciones kai!-

-joder! Me dejan continuar!?... pff como les decía, yo había sido beta tester, sin embargo decidí entrar al juego cuando se lanzo de manera oficial, para ese entonces yo tenía 12 años, entre y en ese entonces no sé si fue casualidad o que paso, pero ahí estaba ese jugador, un chico alto completamente delgado, el cual utilizaba un florete como arma, tenia puesta una armadura muy avanzada para ser su primer día jugando, sus status superaban el promedio, lo cual indicaba que el había sido de los primeros en entrar, su nivel era 6, el comenzó a entrenar sus habilidades en el campo, así que decidí tratar de entablar conversación, aun no sabía porque pero tenía una extraña sensación acerca del. A las pocas horas le hable, aunque no recibí respuesta de su parte, lo único que me dijo fue que su nombre era blackmetaldragon, y debido a que el no utilizaba dagas decidió regalarme una daga de alto nivel que recibió como dropa, poco después sucedió lo que todos ya saben, la presentación de kayaba y demás sucesos, pero sin embargo el día en que nos enfrentaríamos contra el primer boss el desapareció, de ahí no volví a verlo, tal vez paso un año o año y medio, un día que me encontraba leveleando en una mazmorra del piso 56 me encontré en un serio aprieto, justo cuando apareció un usuario que prácticamente no llevaba armadura pero su velocidad era increíble al igual que su fuerza, en ese momento lo reconocí era el mismo... Edward-

-Am no es que me aburra ni nada pero... eso de que nos ayuda!?-

-voy a esa parte!, tras ver que mi nivel apenas era 54 y el suyo era 76 decidió ayudarme un par de días, le pregunte que donde había leveleado tanto si la delantera apenas iba en nivel 80, recibí como respuesta que en la ciudad de los inicios, en el sótano había mazmorras las cuales se abrían según se despejaban los pisos superiores, y que al parecer era un desafío, ya que a diferencia de un escenario donde por lo regular hay mobs y un solo boss, en estas mazmorras solo aparecían boss y por si fuera poco potenciados e incluso por parejas o grupos, decidí acompañarlo pero ese fue mi error, mi nivel era muy bajo, apenas llegamos al segundo punto de control yo estaba a mi limite, el estaba a punto de seleccionar la opción de volver pero en mi necedad seleccione continuar, el primer boss de la 3ra etapa me hizo morder el polvo, estaba al borde de la muerte, Edward hizo todo lo posible, pero debido a un extraño funcionamiento de la mazmorra otros 2 boss fueron liberados, Edward lucho con todo pero sin embargo también estaba a punto de ser derrotado, trate de usar un cristal para salvarlo a él, pero estaba muy lejos... fue entonces cuando sucedió, una extraña aura lo cubrió, su espada se ilumino y cambio de forma convirtiéndose en una de 1 mano, mientras que su otra mano generaba otra espada, el hp de Edward se regenero, pero sin embargo no recuerdo más, poco después desperté en un hospital del mundo real, me entere de que kirito había acabado SAO...aunque sospecho que tiene que ver con Edward-

-un extraño poder eh? ... será ese el famoso Phrometheus?-

-posiblemente, 2 años y medio después entre en una partida en GGO, encontré un usuario con un nombre similar, Darkmetaldragon en una partida de matchmaking, cuando intente hablar con él una tipa de cabello extraño y con un Hécate me disparo a la cabeza ¬_¬ y cuando salí de la partida y trate de hablar con él, ella se lo llevo -.- -

-a que te refieres con tipa? tu maldita cerda!-

-lo que oíste tarada!-

-ven acá! Voy a arrancarte los dientes uno por uno!-

-hey chicas cálmense!-

-tú me lo robaste maldita descerebrada!-

-estúpida!-

-idiota!-

-yo no te robe nada! es mas todo estaba perfecto hasta que llegaste! -

Las 2 continuaron discutiendo hasta que el cansancio las venció, sin embargo por muy enojadas que estuvieran ambas durmieron abrazadas... taketsu, hiroshi, Owen y yo aun seguíamos despiertos, todos seguíamos pensando en que era lo que sucedía...

-sea lo que sea que esté pasando debemos confiar en el-

Edward POV

-alto al fuego... harán caso de mi advertencia-

-jajá y como lo sabes hermanito?-

-veras... porque ellos no son tan idiotas como para enfrentarse 2 veces a mí, ese chico sobrevivió ya que no le apunte el golpe a él, tiene conciencia de ello, esa espada no es tan común como parece-

-lo sé, es la legendaria red queen cierto?, vamos me contaras los detalles en el camino-

Y así fue, ambos subimos a un helicóptero y nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia dentro del territorio oscuro

-y bien hermanito dime, que se sintió destruir esa arma? quiero decir esa era una espada de categoría legendaria, me sorprende que alguien de su edad pueda manejarla, habría sido mejor si lo mataras y me hubieras dado su arma, quiero decir mi claymore siempre podrá recibir una mejora no?-

-no estoy de humor para eso... claymore? creí que tu arma era la fireburster...-

Justo en eso el helicóptero aterrizo en su destino, una voz de una persona mayor, quizás unos 30 años hizo su aparición.

-en verdad que estas desactualizado Edward, esa era su antigua cuchilla, demasiado frágil por cierto, sin embargo una vez que encontramos la forma de manejar aun mejor los elementos en su estado puro pudimos utilizar esa vieja cuchilla y mejorarla por esta otra... la claymore, curiosamente tu hermana Scarlet es la única que ha podido manejar el control de llamas a la perfección, por eso decidimos llevar el experimento aun mas allá y ahora ella es la única usuaria de los guantes elementales-

-impresionante... sin embargo dijiste "encontramos?" exactamente qué es lo que les permitió controlar un elemento en estado puro?-

-un extraño cristal, los hay por todo el underworld, aunque realmente son muy escasos, pasamos 1 año completo buscando apenas la cantidad necesaria para la claymore, y medio año más para las manoplas. Sin embargo valió la pena, ahora tu hermana es un arma de destrucción masiva en potencia-

"destrucción masiva... arma... en verdad quiero ser tratado como tal? "... "prometo... siempre proteger... a las personas que me son importantes"

Un repentino dolor de cabeza me golpeo y de inmediato escuche la voz de rosalie y la del otro sujeto

-vaya estas bien?-

-si, tan solo me ha mareado un poco el helicóptero-

-muy bien, si es cierto que recobraste tus recuerdos... dime qué fue lo que sucedió... que fue lo que sucedió aquella vez en el sótano 30 de SAO! -

...

Sótano 30? ... Ahora... ahora lo recuerdo todo...


End file.
